1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method of the gaming machine that displays symbols by stoppage of spinning reels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, slot machines are disclosed in United State Patent Application Publication No. 2003/013517, United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/146314, United State Patent Application No. 2008/139294, and European Patent Application Publication No. 1376498. Such slot machines are played in such a manner that, when a player inserts a gaming medium such as a coin or a bill into an insertion slot of a slot machine and operates a spin button, a plurality of symbols are scroll-displayed in a symbol display area which is provided on a front face of a cabinet, and then, the respective symbols automatically stop.
As such slot machines, there exist slot machines in which a payment is paid out in a case where a combination of symbols which are displayed on a winning line is a predetermined combination; in a case where the number of symbols which are displayed in a symbol display area is a predetermined number; or alternatively, in a case where divided symbol images constitute one complete image.
In gaming machines which are represented by such conventional slot machines, a payment is paid out based on the symbols that are displayed in the symbol display area or the routine migrates to another game. Thus, there is a need to increase a display mode of the symbol display area in order to clearly display the contents of payments or a game migration state for a player.
However, in a case where symbols are displayed in the symbol display area by controlling spinning of spinning reels, only the symbols that are arranged on peripheral faces of the spinning reels are allowed to be displayed, thus making it impossible to increase the symbol display mode.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in order to solve the conventional problem described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine and a control method of the gaming machine that is capable of diversifying the display mode of symbols by means of the spinning reels.